Black Butler Pluto Love Story
by Snaw Nuzal
Summary: She was taken as a child unable to use her full demon powers to brake away from her cruel master until a fire kills him


Alana is a cat demon who was taken in by a harsh owner that would beat her even if she did nothing wrong. Her life is hard being sold as a servant at the age of 13 she is stuck with her "master" for 6 years until the house is lit on fire and burnt down she was able to get out but not without losing her sight in her right eye. She lived on the streets for a while until a gardener named Finny comes into town for supplies and spots her, hungry and cold body crumpled and beaten in a side alley. He took pity on her and picked her up along with his supplies and brings her back to the Phantomhive manor into see May-rin so she can treat her wounds. Through all of this she is shaking in fear waiting for something horrible to happen but when she realises what is happening she attached herself to Finny grateful for taking her in. He brings her to Ciel where she finally loses control of her powers revealing that she is a cat demon. Instantly Sebastian goes up to her but she backs away from him since he reminds her of her past master. She whispers something faint into Finny's ear making his eyes go wide in surprise then soften as he holds her to his body trying to quell her trembling form.

Sebastian looks at her realising what must have happened to her he turns to Ciel seeing his master's eye is wide in surprise. Then he looks to the cat demon to see a similar mark to Ciel's exposed on her neck.

When Finnian came into my study I was surprised to see a cat demon with him. Then when she clinged onto Finnian I saw a mark on her neck that is almost the same as the one on my chest.

I stand going up to her I place my hand on her shoulder feeling her flinch I keep it there and say, "I will not hurt you please tell me your name."

She replies, "My name...is...Alana."

I looked at her softly trying to make her calm down I say, "My name is Ciel would you wish to live with us?" I look at Finnian seeing his eyes widen slightly in surprise since I don't usually like cats of any kind.

"I would but I don't want to burden you Master Ciel," she said looking at the ground. I look at her in surprise she didn't hesitate and her soft voice became slightly stronger.

"Then would you like to become my maid the people in this household are very nice and you don't have to be afraid of Sebastian I will make sure he won't hurt you," I said remembering that she looked afraid when Sebastian approached her.

"If I can help you and your household I would be very grateful thank you Master," she said dropping to her knees in front of me and putting her head to the ground.

"Get up Alana and please just call me Ciel," I said looking at her softly I could tell that she was abused when she was younger and I didn't want her to think I was going to be like her earlier master.

"But Master that is disrespectful," she said staying in the same place.

I went down on my knees in front of her and petted her ears softly trying not to scare her I said, "Alana I want you to not call me master you don't need to be afraid I won't be like the person who abused you."

"No one abused me," she said defiantly.

"Then why do you have scars?" I asked looking at her sharply.

"I am a clutz I end up getting hurt all the time," she lied smoothly.

"Both you and I know that is not the truth now tell me the name," I said still petting her ears they were very soft.

"His name...is-was Alexander Williams. He was killed in a house fire and I escaped to be thrown on the streets and lose sight in my right eye," she said trembling.

Sebastian swooped her up and held her to his chest she tried to get away but Sebastian said, "I'm glad I found you I know you don't remember me but you are my sister."

My eye widened in shock 'this girl is Sebastian's sister?' I thought confused.

She looked up at him in shock at his words then I saw recognition in her eyes and tears leaked from her eyes as she buried her head in his chest. I gave him a stern look and said, "Take her to her room she will need rest then I want to talk to her tomorrow she will be going shopping with Elizabeth for new clothes."

"Yes Master," he said then went from the room carrying Alana with him.

"Young Master?" Finnian asked confused when I returned to my seat.

"Thank you Finnian she will make a nice addition to the household go tell the others that she will be staying at least for the time being," I said turning my chair towards the window I needed to think over some things before any more surprises were laid on me. I also needed to do research on Alexander and see if anyone else from his estate survived and who started the fire.

"Yes young master right away," Finnian said happily then left the room to let me think.

"Another unclean one I'll have to give her a welcoming gift."


End file.
